twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brony
Brony is a bright young adult pegasus, who now gets very nervous when he is about to fly but when he does... Brony currently lives with GigglePony who is his wife. He currently owns FedEquest (The E is silent), He is currently the age of 25. Background Brony's Parents were both highly famous in Cloudsdale for they were "The Dynamic Duo" a couple who would perform high risk stunts in front of live crowds. It is also rumored that they were the original Wonderbolts but this remains unclear. As a young colt he dreamed of becoming the most talked about pony in all of Equestria, his parents also saw this dream in their young colt. After developing unique flying skills his parents would take him to most of their shows, even letting him perform in some of them. When he was at the age of 8 he was even given his own show. "The Young Stallion, Brony" he became a instastar, every pegasus in cloudsdale knew him. When he was 15 years old, he became really competitive. Learning he was a better flier then most of his classmates he normally would boast about his skills. This would later cause him to injure his wing. Brony receives around 150K bits a year due to his old performing days, this is probably a reason why he didn't work anywhere for awhile. Wing injury While at his final year attending flight school, Brony's competitive side turned into the worst. When boasting about his wings are "The greatest gift anypony can have." a group of unnamed pegasi challenged him to a race, Brony accepted the challenge to Race around Cloudsdale. While coming "too hot" towards a sharp turn Brony made a fatal mistake, he banked right instead of left. He crashed through one of Cloudsdale's many stores, injuring his wing. Unable to fly he slowly fell towards ponyville, luckily he landed on some clouds before reaching the ground. His past wing injury doesn't stop him, he gained enough courage to enter the Best Young Flyer Competition. Even though got a low standing he still enjoys the thrill of flight. Present Brony, first came out of his state of hiding to overcome his fear of flying. He was being taught by Aero, to learn how to fly better. During a snowball fight, Brony was it by a snowball knocking him off of a cloud reinjuring his wings again. Gigglepony offers to help Brony, she quickly heals him. After a quick thank you Bony takes off not realizing how much this mare would mean to him. While staying at Stalliongrad Tech, Brony wrote Tweetbirds informing Giggle that he will not be in ponyville for about a day. While at the cafe chatting with Applejack and Gigglepony he revealed that he had some feelings for her. She then hugged him, feeling embarrassed him and Giggle left the Cafe to let Applejack enjoy her meal. Brony then unknowing flew into Tailsin's house where Giggle happened to be at getting one of her lessons on being a bard. After they soon took a stroll through the town stopping by the town fountain . Here is where Giggle slipped in an awkward kiss, after the kiss Brony informed her that he loved her. The following day he bought a goodbye rose for Giggle, for she was leaving to go on a treasure hunt with Tailsin. While giving her the rose he asked if he could live with her since he did not have a place to live anymore. He and group of adventurers found the lost treasure of The Coltic Empire. He has King Roan's crown, the last ruler of the empire. On 1/28/12 he got married to Gigglepony. He is the current owner of FedEquest a delivery service that delivers anywhere in Equestria. Due to a potion mishap, Brony can also chat with Muse using only his thought. Personality Brony has had a reputation as being the most "Competitive Flier." according to few ponies who attend flight school with him. While he has a huge ego to the point where he injured himself, he tries to maintain it today. After being injured he focused on every other pony and not just himself. He also become very shy and nervous, these traits are still shown today. His is now a very Friendly colt who always offers to help anypony in need. Skills Flying seems to be his most used skill, trying to beat himself at everything he did. Can cause a sound blast by quickly banking upwards and suddenly stops Although most see him as a flier he enjoys making potions, reading, and listening to other ponies talk. Brony recently discovered that he enjoy filmmaking giving him his cutie mark. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions